Death Knight (manga)
Death Knight is the name of a World of Warcraft manga, written by Dan Jolley and illustrated by Rocio Zucchi.Medievaldragon. 2008-11-18. World of Warcraft: Deathknight Update. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-11-18. The manga will detail the untold story of Thassarian.Medievaldragon. 2009-03-28. Warcraft: Death Knight Front Cover. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-03-28. Description Thassarian is a loyal Lordaeron soldier that longs to be a great hero like his deceased father. But though he possesses strength and skill, he lacks the spark that all great leaders have to lead men into battle. So when Prince Arthas calls to arms brave men to sail to Northrend and battle the scourge army, Thassarian sees his chance to prove to others—and himself—that he has what it takes to lead. After bidding farewell to his mother Vivian and his sister Leryssa, Thassarian joins Arthas’ army as they set sail to Northrend. Arthas mysteriously disappears once they arrive, but after the scourge army descends upon Thassarian and his comrades, Arthas returns to defeat the scourge army with a powerful new weapon—Frostmourne. Arthas kills Mal'Ganis and runs away again. Captain Falric goes to find him, but when he doesn’t return either, Thassarian himself ventures out into the Northrend wastes to find them. He discovers a cave, inside which he finds Falric, now transformed into a death knight, and kills Thassarian. Thassarian is then resurrected as a death knight himself, which is a powerful, emotionless pawn of the Lich King. Thassarian helps Arthas and his death knight/scourge army to attack Lordaeron, and following Arthas’ command, kills his own mother Vivian. All seems lost until the Battle for Light’s Hope Chapel, when the ghost of Thassarian’s father (as well as the fathers of the other death knights) appear before them, breaking the hold the Lich King has on their minds. Now liberated from the will of the Lich King, Thassarian wages his personal war against the Lich King as revenge for what he has taken from him. But it is hard to re-assimilate into society, as no one trusts him now that he is a death knight. A man named Counselor Talbot finally gives Thassarian the chance to lead, and gives him a mission to lead a small group of men to attack the Lich King. Thassarian is eager (or as eager as an emotionless deadman can be) to take the mission and prove himself a leader, but it is revealed later that the mission was a set up and destined to fail, and Thassarian decides to continue his quest to destroy the Lich King anyway. At Naxxanar, he is shocked to discover that Counselor Talbot is really Prince Valanar, an agent of the Lich King. He also sees his sister Leryssa has been taken captive, and after a fierce fight with Valanar, is able to defeat him and rescue her. He vows to return to her one day…but that first he must finish his mission and one day face and defeat the Lich King.Medievaldragon. 2009-09-04. World of Warcraft: Deathknight. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-11-18. Characters Main characters * Thassarian Supporting characters * William Allerton * Arlos * Koltira Deathweaver * Falric * Leryssa * Lich King * Mal'Ganis * Arthas Menethil * Prince Valanar ** Counselor Talbot Minor characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. * Bloodmist * Dusk * Faltora * Killoren * Merriel * Steven Lohan * Lurid * Vivian * Varian Wrynn Media Images Image:DeathKnightCover.jpg|Cover by Rocio Zucchi. Image:DeathKnightCoverArtwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Rocio Zucchi. References External links ;News Category:World of Warcraft books Category:Paperbacks Category:Manga Category:World of Warcraft: Death Knight